


Boys, Boys, Boys

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Greg tells everyone about Alex's long list of past admirers and Michael doesn't like it.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	Boys, Boys, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> idea courtesy of alexmanesairstream on tumblr! I'm not sure if you have an ao3, but if you do, let me know!

“Well, well, well, little brother, long time, no see.”

“Shut up,” Alex laughed, letting Greg pull him into a hug. He was easily the only tolerable one in the family, but even that had taken awhile. Greg was 20 before they were on good terms, but, now that they were, Alex refused to let go of it.

“What brings you around here?” Greg asked as he let him go.

“I had a few questions involving Manes history,” Alex said, gesturing towards the aliens and Maria that lingered a few feet away, “So did they.”

Realization clicked in Greg’s eyes and his lips pressed to a line for a moment as he nodded. However, as soon as it came, it went and he flashed as smile as he looked Alex over again. He was clearly looking for something, anything, to talk about that wasn’t heavy bullshit. It was so distinctly Greg that Alex couldn’t even complain.

“Wait, what happened to the ring?” he asked, grabbing Alex’s left hand. He rolled his eyes and pulled it away.

“There was never any ring.”

“Well, what happened? I thought you liked that guy. What was his name? Carlos? Kevin? Jason?”

“Michael?” Isobel pitched in, her playful grin obvious in her tone. It was just as obvious as the daggers Michael was shooting towards anyone and everyone.

“No, no, not that one. The _real_ relationship,” Greg said. Alex tried not to smile, shaking his head slightly at his brother. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Okay, well, you just named three of the guys I hooked up with who were also in the Air Force,” Alex said, deciding to play along by offering a little bit of honesty, “But you’re thinking of Kaliko.”

“Ah, right! The painter.”

“No, that was Khalil,” Alex explained, “Kaliko was the dancer.”

“Right, right, he was the one who was, like, obsessed with you,” Greg laughed, looking to the group, “The guy performed an entire interpretive dance that was about how great Alex was and then choreographed one and taught it to his students. They legit had a recital that was just based on Alex being addictive.”

“I can see it,” Isobel laughed, the only one who had anything to say. When Alex looked back at them, Maria seemed to be clutching Michael tighter despite the fact Michael seemed to be personally wronged by this revelation. Max just seemed uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, it was awesome, what happened? Why’d you break up?” Greg prodded, still dragging things on to make Michael squirm. Alex just gave a little shrug.

“He wasn’t a big fan of how many times I kept getting myself in sketchy situations,” Alex shrugged, “Turns out he liked the concept of a war hero, not really all the fun stuff that goes into becoming one.”

“Oh, so you mean guys _aren’t_ into self-sacrificing assholes? Wow, who knew,” Greg scoffed. Alex laughed, shoving his shoulder and getting shoved right back. 

“Look, I came here to talk to about serious shit, not my love life.”

“Yeah, because your love life is nonexistent,” Isobel said playfully. Alex scoffed, but couldn’t help but smile. His accidental friendship with Isobel was easily the best thing he’d found in awhile. It was all the fun of Kyle, but without the ex-homophobic guilt.

“I don’t believe that,” Greg said, “My little brother gets around. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him _not_ have someone at his beck and call since high school.”

“Well, either Alex is hiding something or he’s finally run dry.” Alex just flashed her a guilty little smile. “Well, fuck, who is he?”

“It’s still too new to go parading him around,” Alex laughed, shaking his head as he thought of Forrest and how they were still navigating the logistics of everything, “But… yeah, no, I’m definitely not lonely at night.”

“Hell yeah,” Greg laughed, “You can say a lot of things about Manes Men, but you can’t say they aren’t charming.”

Alex’s eyes drifted easily to Michael, wondering if he cared. Was it bad if he wanted him to? Was it bad if he reveled in the way Michael locked eyes with him, seeming desperate to say it wasn’t so? Alex just smiled ruefully right back, eyes flickering to where Maria was suctioned to his side as if to say he had no right to be hurt. He wasn’t keeping it to himself, so neither was Alex.

“Right, well, ask what you need to ask, little brother,” Greg said, pulling his attention away from Michael.

And, damn, didn’t that feel great.

It wasn’t until a few hours later when they sort of dispersed that Michael pulled him off to the side. Alex tried not to show his excitement. He felt childish and petty, but Michael was jealous and Alex _earned_ that.

“You’re seeing someone?” Michael asked. Alex cocked his head to the side.

“So are you.”

“Yeah, but not really. We aren’t, like, a thing,” he said, eyebrows all furrowed with pent up stress. Alex smiled.

“Well, Forrest and I aren’t really a _thing_ either,” Alex said. Michael’s shoulders dropped.

“Forrest? As in Forrest Long? As in Nazi Guy?” Michael asked. Alex nodded.

“Turns out, he has a particular interest in queer history which just so happens to delve a little into WWII,” Alex said. Michael swallowed visibly, staring at Alex like he didn’t quite get it.

“And those other guys your brother was talking about…”

“Don’t act like you didn’t hook up with people while I was away,” Alex told him. Michael huffed a laugh.

“I mean, I did, but I never… I never had a relationship. You’re the closest thing that I’ve ever had to a real relationship,” Michael told him. Alex didn’t really know how to feel. Should he feel good that he was Michael’s only attempt or feel bad that he’d left him behind? He chose to feel good. 

“Look, why are you telling me all this? Trying to make me feel bad? You’re the one who said no to me over and over, remember?” Alex pointed out. Michael stared at him for a moment, so still that Alex was convinced he’d stopped breathing. 

“That’s not fair, Alex.”

“What’s not fair? Months of putting myself out there while you chose someone else? Yeah, that _isn’t_ fair. To me.”

Michael groaned, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. Alex watched and waited for him to have a valid opinion. Then his back hit the wall as Michael pressed him against it.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, confusion filling his system. He expected a few different reactions. This wasn’t one of them.

“Showing you I’m better than them.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? How would your girlfriend feel about that?”

“Not my girlfriend,” Michael huffed, “And he’s not your boyfriend.”

“No. He’s not.”

Michael’s nose brushed his as he moved in, breath hot and face determined. Alex wasn’t quite sure how to feel, but decided that he wouldn’t take it too seriously. This could just be fun. And he would treat it like it was nothing, like it was just fun, because that seemed to make Michael want to work for it.

And that was a win for Alex’s ego.

“Show me what you got.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know if i missed any tags!
> 
> also on my Tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
